


generosity

by shindouchrono



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Aqua Force, Fluff, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: Miltiadis finds several Ripples trying to make a gift for Genovious, and ends up helping, in one way or another. Commissioned by @Dragon8Blade on Twitter!





	generosity

Distantly, Miltiadis hears a very loud crash, like the sound of something shattering. He sighs, rising to his feet and making his way out of his room. As Miltiadis gets closer, he recognizes the bickering voices.

“Haven’t I advised you to be more careful than that, Lapis?” Frustrated, Sotirio crosses his arms. There are several shattered mugs on the ground, along with a strangely colored liquid. “Ah -- Miltiadis. I apologize for the noise.”

Lapis slouches, avoiding eye contact.

“What happened?” Miltiadis turns to Lapis, and upon receiving silence, he turns to Sotirio. “Sotirio?”

Betraying his usual expressionless face, Sotirio sports an expression similar to guilt. Miltiadis raises a stern brow.

“I found the -- _oh_ , Miltiadis.” With these sudden words, the door slams open and in comes Pavroth, holding a bowl and whisk, not matching his steely expression. He falls silent.

Miltiadis clears his throat. “I think it best you three spit out whatever is on your mind, and quickly. I asked a question, and I would  _like_ an answer.”

“Well,” Sotirio begins, looking up at Pavroth, who nods. “Our original plan was to secretly make some goods as a present, but as you can see…” He gestures to the shattered glasses on the floor.

“It didn’t go as well as we wanted, since Lapis got hasty.” Pavroth says, placing the bowl on the counter with a thunk. “There aren’t really any gifts we could get you or Genovious, so this was our last option.”

Miltiadis falls silent, staring blankly at his fellow Ripples.

The kitchen is a hot mess. There’s flour everywhere, cracked eggs on the counter, and even ignoring the broken glass, it’s clearly a hazard. Miltiadis sighs, putting one hand on his forehead.

“I’ll help you, then, if only to keep the kitchen from being a disaster zone.”

Lapis beams. “Yeah! It could count for your present to Genovious, too! Right, Miltiadis?”

Miltiadis averts his eyes at Lapis’s words, flushing red.

A present? He hadn’t planned such a thing. Besides, any feeble attempt Miltiadis could make to find a suitable gift for Genovious would (likely) end in failure. Though he wouldn’t say it out loud, nor if anyone prodded -- Miltiadis felt that no gift could convey the depth of emotion he felt for Genovious.

“I… suppose it could be, yes.”

Silently appearing beside Miltiadis, Sotirio’s eyes beam. “Shall we get started, then?”

* * *

 

Once they had gotten a steady pace, their process went quickly. The room filled with a delicate sweet smell. Walking past, one could feel the warmth radiating from inside. Brushing sweat away from his forward, Miltiadis stares at the crew’s work.

It’s a cake, decorated akin to a candy cane, but blue instead of red. There are ribbons made of fondant, and glittery waters created with spun sugar.

On the other side of the kitchen, there’s a large crockpot of hot chocolate, steam wafting out from the lid, cracked slightly open. They all peer into the pot, the rich smell enticing them -- much like how a banshee brings sailors to their death.

Though, _perhaps_ , not to such an extreme.

“We ought to go find Genovious! Where do you think he is?” Lapis lifts the cake up, supporting it with two hands. When it wobbles, Sotirio quickly makes his way over to help. “That was close… let’s go! He’s probably in his quarters, or wandering around. It can’t be all that hard to find him, yeah?”

They set out to find Genovious. Sotirio and Lapis hold the cake, while Miltiadis and Pavroth hold several canisters of hot chocolate in their arms. Sotirio doesn’t bother to turn around, feeling a presence behind him.

“Hey! What are you guys doing?” Odysseus stands with his hands on his hips, grinning. “D’you need help?”

“If you’re offering -- hold some of these. Be warned, they’re quite hot.” Miltiadis hands over the containers of hot chocolate.

Odysseus winks. “Don’t worry about me! What are these for, anyway?”

Miltiadis looks away. Sensing the silence, Pavroth speaks up.

“We decided to all pitch in and make something for Genovious. Have you seen him around?”

“Genovious? Hmm…” The blonde ripple puts his chin in his hand, deep in thought. “I think I saw him talking to Alecs and Orest on the deck. They should still be there!”

Parvos nods. “Alright, then. Let’s head off.”

Odysseus was right in his assumption that Genovious, Alecs, and Orest would still be there. The three all sit, chatting cheerfully. The group walk up, and Genovious turns to look.

“Ah… Miltiadis, Pavroth, Odysseus -- as well as Sotirio and Lapis. Do you require my assistance in some matter?”

Sotirio and Lapis set the cake down on the table. Odysseus, Miltiadis, and Pavroth do the same with the hot chocolate.

“Surely, that is one way to put it.” Miltiadis says, stone faced. Despite his expression, Miltiadis’s ears are slightly pink.

“It’s a gift. For the holidays, that is.” Sotirio looks over at Pavroth, who nods.

Genevious’s jaw drops. “You all made this for me? Even you, Miltiadis?” Miltiadis tenses up, nodding. A grin spreads across Genovious’s face. “Thank you for your kindness… this is such a fantastic gift. Are you all free? Perhaps we could eat this together!”

In a common coincidence, not only are they all free, but they’re all hungry. The crew notes their subtle disappointment upon consumption of the cake. Once they’re all finished, Miltiadis and Genevious stand alone, wind blowing and waves crashing. Much to Miltiadis’s embarrassment, the rest of the crew insisted the pair get some time spent alone together.

Neither of them speak, but Genovious sports a small smile.

“It was very generous of all of you to do such a thing for me, Miltiadis.”

“My pleasure. I only wish I could -- ah... that I could have found a gift I felt suited you better, but unfortunately, this is all I was able to get for you. My apologies, Genovious.” Miltiadis hands a wrapped present to Genovious.

“Ah, you spoil me.”

Miltiadis doesn’t say anything.

Genovious tears open the paper, indelicacy making his excitement clear. “It’s… a scarf. Did you make this, Miltiadis?”

“I did. I thought… the colors would... flatter you.” Embarrassed, Miltiadis turns his face away from Genovious.

“Thank you so much, Miltiadis.” Genevious grasps Milatiadis’s hands. “This means more than me than I could possibly say.”

Miltiadis gives Genovious’s hands a gentle, kind squeeze. “I think I know that feeling.”

Despite the chill in the air, with Genovious’s warm hands and kind smile, the cold in Miltiadis’s gaze melts, replaced by a genuine and heartfelt love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, Tempest! I had a lot of fun writing this, thank you for commissioning me!  
> As always, my twitter is @chronojetdragon, and if you'd like to come talk to me about my fic or about Vanguard in general, feel free! (Psst, I have commissions open! If you'd like something similar to this, feel free to HMU and I can make something catered to your interests!)


End file.
